


Coalescence

by Misakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Memories, Moira is Dying, Past Relationship(s), Post-Recall, Science Stuff, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Working things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misakun/pseuds/Misakun
Summary: Moira O'Deorain is dying. She has little will to live until Angela Ziegler returns into her life.I won't spoil anything else ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! I've had this fic in progress for quite a while and and thought it was finally time to post it.  
> Originally I was going to post in on Wattpad but thought this would be a better place for it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Some memories left a bitter taste. The sort of taste one would much prefer not to re-live again. The flavour is a mixture of bad and sad and… disappointing. Nothing left a bitter taste much like the photo taken on that Tuesday afternoon in 20XX. Why the photo still existed was beyond Angela Ziegler’s knowledge but as she held in in her hands she felt a sudden wave of anxiety and… dare she say sadness.

The Image was much like many other photos of the Overwatch and Blackwatch members. This was the two teams goodbye photo before separating to different continents. They were all lined up neatly, all in various uniforms and all staring into the lens of the camera like the good soldiers they were. That was all except for one. It wasn’t Ana. Or Jack. Nor was it Gabriel. 

Angela looked at herself. The younger Angela’s eyes were diverted to the left, staring at something other than the camera. Someone actually. She was looking for a certain Geneticist who had failed to turn up for the photo. That was the day Doctor O’Deorain left Angela, breaking her heart and her trust. It was also the day the Geneticist turned herself into a monster and disappeared.

If only little Angie had known back then. She probably wouldn’t have chosen to love Moira O’Deorain. Yet if she did, she wouldn’t be the person she was today.

She let the photo fall from her hands. It slowly drifted to the floor landing at her feet face down. Angela left it there, moving her suitcase towards the door.

Her flight was soon.

The 5th Half Yearly Scientific Gala held in Oasis was that evening and Angela had decided it was about time she attended.

-

In some ways she had aged well. Her features had remained sharp and her eye was bright. Her hair had not greyed and her strength had not faded.  
Her right half had seen better days however.

Her mutation had… accelerated. She was dying. Once upon a time she had in under control but keeping it that way seemed a fairy tale now. Nothing could fix her.

Her face was half human half demon looking, with purple veins flooding onto her once pale skin. They creeped up her neck reaching her jawline with one stretching as far as her cheekbone. The purple stained tissue had reached as far as her right eye rendering her vision off. Her once rich brown iris was almost white and her pupil was starting to mimic it. The same was happening to the hair above her ear making it look like a poorly executed hair dye job.

All hope of living until an old age was gone. She didn’t cherish the days she had left, she found no joy in them. She wasn’t scared. If anything she was just… empty.  
She buttoned up her shirt, her numb right hand fumbling with the buttons like a child. Reaching the last one she grabbed the pale blue tie off her dresser and attempted to tie it. It was a tad messy but still professional. She glanced in the mirror at the clock on the wall behind her.

Time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

“Doctor Angela Ziegler.” Her voice was a tad hesitant telling the well clothed young man at the administrations desk her name. His eyes brightened and he smiled as he checked her name off multi-paged list attached to a university clipboard.

“It’s an honour to have you here Doctor Ziegler!” He chuffed looking up to meet Angela’s eyes with a hint of admiration. Angela never understood why people admired her so much. To most of the public who admired her she seemed a princess of mannerism and grace. Sure she was presented as an Angel but she was far from perfect. She couldn’t have been further from that persona when she was younger with some of the things she had done. 

“Ah, Danke.” She replied nodding her head politely. Over the years she had made it a habit to always be kind and polite to people she didn’t know. It was part of that Mercy the angel of the battlefield facade again she supposed. 

She had seen little of Oasis since arriving. Although transport these days was fast she hadn’t slept properly in days and took little notice of her surroundings in the Taxi. Most of her time was spent at Gibraltar planning missions and trying to fight against Talon and Null Sector so her hours of sleep were few and far between. It was not surprising that the Oasis University was beautiful if not a bit warm for her liking. She had grown up in Switzerland after all. It was peaceful, a perfect environment to study and learn. She found herself wishing she had an opportunity to come here when she was a child. 

“Doctor Zielger.” A voice came from behind her breaking her thoughts. A familiar but not fully… acquainted voice. Spinning on her heels she saw Ibrahim Hassoun dressed in his finest black tie. “Don’t you look lovely?” He chuckled with a big smile on his face. Ibrahim was one of Oasis’ founders and current ministers.

“Thank you Doctor Hassoun.” Angela smiled back holding out her hand.

“Please call me Ibrahim.” He replied taking her hand in a strong handshake. They had spoken once over the phone a few years back. She had been offered a position as Minister of medical science along with a teaching job at the university, but she had declined. She was a doctor not a teacher and being at Oasis would mean having to see… Moira. Back then the thought had sent shivers down her spine.

Tonight however, Angela knew she would just have to face whatever came her way.

“I’ve come to take you to your table fair lady.” Ibrahim joked bowing and holding out his hand. Angela giggled. He was as much a gentleman and a jokester in real life as he was over the phone.

“ah, thank you sir!” She replied with a wide smile with and a small nod of her head taking his hand.  
-  
Moira was never a fan of large crowds. The Galas had progressively gotten larger since the first one and her discomfort grew. When she was younger it reminded her of her horrible school days. Being pushed and shoved around by kids in the hall, being beaten up in the bathrooms and being forced to sit in a crowd during assemblies. Now days it reminded her of the battlefield, a place she longed to never return to. Hundreds of soldiers running and fighting. In the back of her mind was the lingering thought that this could be the last time she ever went to one of these Galas knowing Talon’s new objectives.

She sat with her fellow ministers on a high table below a large projection screen. Ibrahim Hassoun stood on a podium in front of them, testing the microphone before asking the crowd to be seated and be quiet.

The dinner began with presentations, introductions and the usual scientific jargon. Moira found herself zoning out, rubbing her eye every now and again because it itched and loosing herself in her own thoughts. She had a gift for making herself look alert while dozing off. Ibrahim always made his speeches far too long and Moira knew nobody would notice her. It was a little trick she had learnt back in her days at university. Sometimes the lecturers would drag on and on about things she already knew and she had to keep herself occupied within her own head. Honestly Ibrahim was no different. He hadn’t even gotten onto introducing her and the other ministers yet and it had already felt like over an hour.

“We are also honoured to have Doctor Angela Ziegler with us for the first time tonight.”  
Moira flicked out of her own head as another applause rolled out. she scanned through the crowd. Her blurred right eye made it hard to focus on any faces unfortunately. She couldn’t see anything properly. In the dim light of the room she couldn’t make out anyone with blonde hair let alone any other colour. 

So… Doctor Zeigler had actually bothered to show up. Moira had assumed she would stay far, far away. 

Talon knew about the recall. They didn’t have all the intel but the clever little hacker girl had managed to get quite a lot of information. Gabriel had as well but his way of gathering information was a little more unorthodox.

“Finally I’d like to introduce our ministers for those new to the Gala.” Ugh. Wonderful.

When her name was called she stood nodding her head to the crowd and to Ibrahim trying to keep her eye open despite it starting to water. Stupid bloody thing was starting to sting again.

As she was about to take her seat it happened.

She locked eyes with Angela Zielger. She sat right at the front, just out of view when Moira was seated. She could see every feature of her clear as day. Her eyes were wide and her expression… Angela’s expression could only really be described with one word.   
Horrified.

-

Something wasn’t right. 

Angela had seen Moira O’Deorain’s sharp featured face many times from… many angles. But that night it was all wrong. Half of it looked mutated and almost… decaying, like a character from a child’s nightmares. Her eye wasn’t that rich reddish-brown, it instead looked like it had no iris with the pupil fading to a grey colour. A small patch of her hair was white, standing out from the harsh fiery normal colour of her short hair. She looked so old and… somewhat defeated. The hatred she had for the older women was great, but even Moira didn’t deserve this.

Angela found herself walking slowly through an empty garden of the university. She was missing dinner but she wasn’t particularly hungry. She knew a lot of people would want to talk to her and she felt bad about leaving but her mind wandered elsewhere.

Moira had left her seat which didn’t surprise Angela at all. Moira had never liked large amounts of people whether it be on a battlefield or in a hall. Back in Moira’s Overwatch and Blackwatch days she rarely came to parties or events, preferring to keep to herself. On the rare occasion she did attend it was because of Angela, or she had been dragged along by Ana. It was a shame really. Moira was the sort of person who enjoyed celebration. Hell she even went a little crazy at Christmas and Halloween. She decorated her whole apartment many times for holidays but nobody, except for Angela, was ever there to see it.

To most it seemed very strange to think about the cold hearted geneticist going all out jingle bells at Christmas time but she did. Most would find it rather amusing but to Angela it was just part of the woman she used to love.

Angela imagined Moira didn’t have many friends here. She didn’t have any at Overwatch until Angela joined and even then she only ever opened up to her. She actually started to care for the people there despite what everyone thought. Well, it seemed that way at the time at least until the incident at the Swiss Headquarters. Without anyone to push her, she was probably a loner here too, only dealing with people when absolutely necessary. Angela hated that. How could someone live such a secluded life?

She rounded a corner into another courtyard and to her surprise, saw Moira leaning against a railing looking out to the city of Oasis with a cigarette in her hand. The city was a beautiful sight. Build of carved sandstone and metal with hundreds of cars lighting the streets in a beautiful array of blues and greens. And in front of it all was Moira O’Deorain. She didn’t know what to say. What was there to say really? 

Moira just stood there, seemingly unaware of her presence. Angela probably could have just turned and walked away without being noticed. Every logical part of her brain told her not to get involved with Moira O’Deorain ever again. Instead, she slowly gained her courage and spoke.

“Those things will kill you, you know?” She saw Moira pause. It was a moment that had been coming for a long time.

“I have far worse things killing me Doctor Ziegler.”


End file.
